Respiratory tract infections are caused by a variety of microorganisms. Infections which are persistent have a myriad of consequences for the health care community including increased treatment burden and cost, and for the patient in terms of more invasive treatment paradigms and potential for serious illness or even death. It would be beneficial if an improved treatment paradigm were available to provide prophylactic treatment to prevent susceptible patients from acquiring respiratory tract infections as well as increasing the rate or effectiveness of eradication for patients already infected with the microorganisms.
Pulmonary infections with non-tuberculosis mycobacteria (NTM) are notoriously difficult to treat. They exist in the lungs in various forms, including within macrophages and in biofilms. These locations are particularly difficult to access with antibiotics. Furthermore, the NTM may be either in a dormant (termed sessile), or a replicating phase, and an effective antibiotic treatment would target both phases. We have found, surprisingly, that certain compositions of ciprofloxacin that include ciprofloxacin encapsulated in liposomes are effective in their antibacterial activity both against NTM harbored in macrophages as well as NTM that exist dormant in biofilms.
Lung infection from Mycobacterium avium subspecies hominissuis (hereafter referred as M. avium) and Mycobacterium abscessus (hereafter referred to as M.abscessus) is a significant health care issue and there are major limitations with current therapies. The incidence of pulmonary infections by NTM is increasing (Adjemian et al., 2012; Prevots et al, 2010), specifically with M. avium and M. abscessus (Inderlied et al, 1993). About 80% of NTM in US is associated with M. avium (Adjemian et al., 2012; Prevots et al, 2010). M.abscessus, which is amongst the most virulent types, ranks second in incidence (Prevots et al, 2010). Diseases caused by both mycobacteria are common in patients with chronic lung conditions, e.g., emphysema, cystic fibrosis, and bronchiectasis (Yeager and Raleigh, 1973). They may also give rise to severe respiratory diseases, e.g., bronchiectasis (Fowler et al, 2006). The infections are from environmental sources and cause progressive compromising of the lung. Current therapy often fails on efficacy or is associated with significant side-effects. M. avium infection is usually treated with systemic therapy with a macrolide (clarithromycin) or an azalide (azithromycin) in combination with ethambutol and amikacin. Oral or IV quinolones, such as ciprofloxacin and moxifloxacin, can be used in association with other compounds (Yeager and Raleigh, 1973), but higher intracellular drug levels need to be achieved for maximal efficacy. Oral ciprofloxacin has clinical efficacy against M. avium only when administered in combination with a macrolide or an aminoglycoside (Shafran et al 1996; de Lalla et al, 1992; Chiu et al, 1990). Studies in vitro and in mouse suggest that the limited activity of oral ciprofloxacin alone is related to the inability of ciprofloxacin to achieve bactericidal concentrations at the site of infection (Inderlied et al, 1989); the minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) of 5 μg/ml versus the clinical serum Cmax of 4 μg/ml explains the limited efficacy in experimental models and in humans (Inderlied et al, 1989). M. abscessus is often resistant to clarithromycin. IV aminoglycosides or imipenem need to be applied, which often are the only available therapeutic alternatives, and these carry the potential for serious side-effects, as well as the trauma and cost associated with IV administration. Clofazimine, linezolid, and cefoxitin are also sometimes prescribed, but toxicity and/or the need for IV administration limit the use of these compounds. Thus, the available therapies have significant deficiencies and improved approaches are needed.
Recent studies also showed that both M. avium and M. abscessus infections are associated with significant biofilm formation (Bermudez et al, 2008; Carter et al, 2003): deletion of biofilm-associated genes in M. avium had impact on the ability of the bacterium to form biofilm and to cause pulmonary infection in an experimental animal model (Yamazaki et al, 2006).
Ciprofloxacin is a broad-spectrum fluoroquinolone antibiotic that is active against several other types of gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria and is indicated for oral and IV treatment of lower respiratory tract infections. It acts by inhibition of topoisomerase II (DNA gyrase) and topoisomerase IV, which are enzymes required for bacterial replication, transcription, repair, and recombination. This mechanism of action is different from that for penicillins, cephalosporins, aminoglycosides, macrolides, and tetracyclines, and therefore bacteria resistant to these classes of drugs may be susceptible to ciprofloxacin. There is no known cross-resistance between quinolones—the class of antimicrobials that ciprofloxacin belongs to—and other classes of antimicrobials.
Despite its attractive antimicrobial properties, ciprofloxacin does produce bothersome side effects, such as GI intolerance (vomiting, diarrhea, abdominal discomfort), as well as dizziness, insomnia, irritability and increased levels of anxiety. There is a clear need for improved treatment regimes that can be used chronically, without resulting in these debilitating side effects.
Delivering ciprofloxacin as an inhaled aerosol has the potential to address some of these concerns by compartmentalizing the delivery and action of the drug in the respiratory tract, which is the primary site of infection. Currently there is no aerosolized form of ciprofloxacin with regulatory approval for human use, capable of targeting antibiotic delivery direct to the area of primary infection. In part this is because the poor solubility and bitterness of the drug have inhibited development of a formulation suitable for inhalation; many patients with airway disease may cough or bronchoconstrict when inhaling antibiotics which are not encapsulated in liposomes (Barker et al, 2000). Furthermore, the tissue distribution of ciprofloxacin is so rapid that the drug residence time in the lung is too short to provide additional therapeutic benefit over drug administered by oral or IV routes (Bergogne-Bérézin E, 1993).
The therapeutic properties of many drugs are improved by incorporation into liposomes. Phospholipid vehicles as drug delivery systems were rediscovered as “liposomes” in 1965 (Bangham et al., 1965). The general term “liposome” covers a variety of structures, but all consist of one or more lipid bilayers enclosing an aqueous space in which hydrophilic drugs, such as ciprofloxacin, can be encapsulated. Liposome encapsulation improves biopharmaceutical characteristics through a number of mechanisms including altered drug pharmacokinetics and biodistribution, sustained drug release from the carrier, enhanced delivery to disease sites, and protection of the active drug species from degradation. Liposome formulations of the anticancer agents doxorubicin (Myocet®/Evacet®, Doxyl®/Caelyx®), daunorubicin (DaunoXome®) the anti-fungal agent amphotericin B (Abelcet®, AmBisome®, Amphotec®) and a benzoporphyrin (Visudyne®) are examples of successful products introduced into the US, European and Japanese markets over the last two decades. Recently a liposomal formulation of vincristine (Marqibo®) was approved for an oncology indication. The proven safety and efficacy of lipid-based carriers make them attractive candidates for the formulation of pharmaceuticals.
Therefore, in comparison to the current ciprofloxacin formulations, a liposomal ciprofloxacin aerosol formulation should offer several benefits: 1) higher drug concentrations, 2) increased drug residence time via sustained release at the site of infection, 3) decreased side effects, 4) increased palatability, 5) better penetration into the bacterial biofilms, and 6) better penetration into the cells infected by bacteria.
In one example of the current invention, the liposomes encapsulating ciprofloxacin are unilamellar vesicles (average particle size 75-120 nm). Ciprofloxacin is released slowly from these liposomes with a half-life of about 10 hours in the lung (Bruinenberg et al, 2010 b), which allows for once-a-day dosing. Further, studies with a variety of liposome compositions in in vitro and murine infection models showed that liposomal ciprofloxacin is effective against several intracellular pathogens, including M. avium. Inhaled liposomal ciprofloxacin is also effective in treating Pseudomonas aeruginosa (PA) lung infections in patients (Bilton et al, 2009 a, b, 2010, 2011; Bruinenberg et al, 2008, 2009, 2010 a, b, c, d, 2011; Serisier et al, 2013).
Compared to approved doses of oral and IV ciprofloxacin, liposomal ciprofloxacin formulations delivered by inhalation into the airways achieve much greater concentrations in the respiratory tract mucosa and within macrophages with resulting improvement of clinical efficacy: 2 hours post-inhalation of a therapeutic dose of our liposomal ciprofloxacin in patients, the concentration of ciprofloxacin in the sputum exceeded 200 μg/ml, and even 20 hours later (2 hours prior to the next dose), the concentration was >20 μg/ml, well above the minimum inhibitory concentration above for resistant mycobacteria (breakpoint of ˜4 μg/ml (Bruinenberg 2010b). Since the liposomes containing ciprofloxacin are avidly ingested by macrophages, the ciprofloxacin is brought into close proximity to the intracellular pathogens, thus further increasing anti-mycobacterial concentration and thus should lead to improved efficacy of the inhaled liposomal formulation compared to other forms of ciprofloxacin. We therefore believe that even highly resistant NTM may be suppressed with our inhaled liposomal ciprofloxacin. This is significant because M. avium and M. abscessus resistance to antibiotics is common due to long-term use of systemic antibiotics in these patients. Our clinical experience with P. aeruginosa (PA) also shows that there is no apparent emergence of resistance following inhaled liposomal ciprofloxacin therapy: in fact, even those patients who also had resistant strains initially, responded well to therapy (Serisier et al., 2013). This is likely due to the presence of sustained overwhelming concentrations of ciprofloxacin. Furthermore, the experience with other anti-pseudomonal drugs tobramycin and colistimethate in patients with cystic fibrosis is that even patients with resistant strains of PA respond clinically well to the inhaled form of the drugs (Fiel, 2008).
Several in vitro studies have demonstrated that liposomal ciprofloxacin is efficacious against intracellular pathogens: 1) In human peripheral blood monocytes/macrophages, liposomal ciprofloxacin tested over concentrations from 0.1 to 5 μg/ml caused concentration-related reductions in intracellular M. avium-M. intracellulare complex (MAC) colony forming units (CFU) compared to free drug at the same concentrations (Majumdar et al, 1992); 2) In a murine macrophage-like cell line J774, liposomal ciprofloxacin decreased the levels of cell associated M. avium up to 43-fold and these reductions were greater than for free ciprofloxacin (Oh et al, 1995).
Once M. avium or M. abscessus infect monocytes/macrophages, the infection can then spread to the lungs, liver, spleen, lymph nodes, bone marrow, and blood. There are no published studies on the efficacy of liposomal ciprofloxacin against M. avium or M. abscessus in animal models.
A few in vivo studies have demonstrated that liposomal ciprofloxacin is efficacious against the intracellular pathogen, F. tularensis: Efficacy of liposomal ciprofloxacin delivered to the lungs by inhalation or intranasal instillation against inhalational tularemia (F. tularensis live vaccine strain (LVS) and Schu S4) in mice, was demonstrated with as little as a single dose of liposomal ciprofloxacin providing 100% protection post-exposure, and even effective post-exposure treatment for animals that already had significant systemic infection (Blanchard et al, 2006; Di Ninno et al, 1993; Conley et al, 1997; Hamblin et al, 2011; Hamblin et al, 2014; Wong et al, 2003). These studies also found that inhaled liposomal ciprofloxacin was superior to both inhaled and oral unencapsulated ciprofloxacin.
In contrast, a) free ciprofloxacin was inferior to liposomal ciprofloxacin in macrophage models of mycobacterial infections (Majumdar et al, 1992; Oh et al, 1995); b) free ciprofloxacin alone delivered to the lungs had inferior efficacy to free ciprofloxacin when tested in murine models of F. tularensis infection (Conley et al, 1997; Wong et al, 2003), as it is rapidly absorbed into the blood stream. A formulation made up of both free and liposomal ciprofloxacin combines the potential advantages of an initial transient high concentration of free ciprofloxacin to increase Cmax in the lungs, followed by the slow release of ciprofloxacin from the liposomal component, as demonstrated in non-CF bronchiectasis patients by Aradigm (Cipolla et al, 2011; Serisier et al, 2013). The free ciprofloxacin component also has a desirable immunomodulatory effect (U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,071,127, 8,119,156, 8,268,347 and 8,414,915).
Further, liposomal ciprofloxacin injected parenterally activates macrophages, resulting in increased phagocytosis, nitric oxide production, and intracellular microbial killing even at sub-inhibitory concentrations, perhaps via immunostimulatory effects (Wong et al, 2000). The ciprofloxacin-loaded macrophages may migrate from the lungs into the lymphatics to treat infections in the liver, spleen, and bone marrow—as suggested by the systemic effects of pulmonary—delivered CFI in tularemia (Di Ninno et al, 1993; Conley et al, 1997; Hamblin et al, 2011; Hamblin et al, 2014; Wong et al, 2003). Liposome-encapsulated antibiotics are also known to better penetrate bacterial films formed by P. aeruginosa in the lungs (Meers et al, 2008). However, it has not been demonstrated before that antibiotic-loaded liposomes in general, or liposomally encapsulated ciprofloxacin, would be able to penetrate biofilms formed by mycobacteria, and specifically by NTM in the lung. The anti-mycobacterial and immunomodulatory effects of the new formulations delivered to the lungs, may therefore provide a better alternative to the existing treatments for patients infected with M. avium or M. abscessus, or provide an adjunct for incremental improvements if the antibiotic preparation is effective against these organisms that are planktonic, as well as in the biofilms and within macrophages. It is further required that the antibiotic treatment is well tolerated and safe when given by inhalation. Since the current antibiotic treatment options often cause serious systemic side-effects, it is desirable for the new treatment to have less toxic antibiotics and to minimize their concentration in the circulation to avoid systemic side effects.
A study of liposomal ciprofloxacin demonstrated high uptake by alveolar macrophages in animals, which is presumably the reason for the highly effective post-exposure prophylaxis and treatment of inhalational tularemia in mice. Although the plasma levels of ciprofloxacin were low following respiratory tract administration of our liposomal ciprofloxacin, a reduction of the tularemia infection from the liver, spleen, tracheobronchial lymph nodes, as well as the lungs, was observed suggesting that the alveolar macrophages loaded with liposomal ciprofloxacin migrate from the lungs via lymph into the liver, spleen and lymph nodes (F. tularensis CFU levels in bone marrow and blood were not measured) (Conley et al, 1997).